1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting assemblies for flexible sheets and, more specifically, assemblies for mounting flexible sheets under spring biased tension on any desired structure.
2. Present State of the Art
Billboards are a popular and effective advertising medium. A conventional billboard comprises an enlarged upstanding frame having an expansive plain or board attached thereto. Advertising can be painted directly onto the face of the board. More commonly, however, advertising is printed or silkscreened onto enlarged vinyl or paper sheets which are then secured to the board by an adhesive. Most billboards are located adjacent to a freeway or other roadway so as to maximize public exposure.
Although conventional billboards are effective, the demand for additional advertising has promoted the need to find unique ways and locations for displaying advertising. For example, there is an increased demand for affixing advertising onto the side of buildings or other previously standing structures. The problem encountered, however, is that it is often difficult, and at times undesirable, to mount a conventional display board onto the side of such structures. Furthermore, many zoning and building restrictions preclude the attachment of a display board onto the side of buildings. The display boards are often rejected on the grounds that the display boards comprise a separate element that extends too far from the side of the building. Similarly, it is often impractical or undesired to secure an advertising sheet directly onto the side of a building or structure by an adhesive. Often, the side of the building is insufficiently flat to secure the advertising sheet. Furthermore, use of the adhesive can mare the building surface.
Additional desired advertising space is found on the side of vehicles such as buses, automobiles, and tractor trailers. Here again, legislation precludes the attachment of large display boards onto the side of vehicles. Such boards are often rejected on the grounds that the boards project too far from the side of the vehicles. In one approach to overcome this limitation, silkscreen or other printed advertising sheets have been made for direct attachment onto the side of a vehicle by an adhesive. Such advertising sheets, however can be difficult and labor intensive to attach and remove. Furthermore, the removal of such sheets can pull off the vehicle paint.
Although vinyl advertising sheets can simply be directly bolted to the side of a trailer or vehicle, conventional bolting makes it difficult to adequately stretch or tension the sheets so that they have a flat uniform appearance. Furthermore, it is often desirable to quickly exchange or replace advertisement sheets. This is particularly important with regard to truck trailers wherein the advertising sheets must be replaced during the period in which the trailer is being either loaded or unloaded. Conventional mounting systems are often labor intensive and time consuming in the replacement process. Furthermore, conventional mounting systems can be relatively heavy and occupy a considerable portion of available space. This can be problematic on truck trailers where advertising space is limited and it is desirable to minimize extra weight.
In one attempt to overcome some of the above problems, conventional cranks have been mounted onto the side of a truck trailer. Advertising sheets are formed having straps projecting from the side thereof. Accordingly, by tightening the straps through the cranks, the advertising sheets can be secured to the side of the trailer. Such an assembly, however, requires specially made advertising sheets wherein the straps must be aligned with the cranks. Furthermore, the cranks can produce localized stresses on the advertising sheets at the site of the straps, thereby producing an uneven appearance. Finally, the cranks project relatively far from the side of the trailer, thereby decreasing the aesthetic appearance and increasing the potential danger to those standing adjacent to the trailer.
An additional problem with cranks and other conventional systems used to removably secure advertising sheets is that such systems do not account for the expansion or contraction of the advertising sheets. That is, depending on the type of material an advertising sheet is comprised of, the advertising sheet can expand when exposed to hot weather. Expansion of the advertising sheet can result in the advertising sheet becoming wavy or flapping in the wind, thereby distracting from its appearance. Conventional systems require that the advertising sheet be manually retightened to prevent such sagging.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved assemblies for mounting flexible sheets onto a desired structure.
Also an object of the present invention is to provide assemblies as above which are configured to easily tighten a flexible sheet on the structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide assemblies as above wherein the assembly lies adjacent to and flush against the structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide assemblies as above which enable the flexible sheet to be mounted adjacent to the structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide assemblies as above which enable quick and easy replacement of the flexible sheet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide assemblies as above which minimize weight and occupy minimal space.
Also an object of the present invention is to provide assemblies as above which continually maintain the display sheet tightly tensioned as the display sheet expands and contracts under weather conditions.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide assemblies as above which can be mounted on the side of buildings, vehicles, or other desires structures while complying with corresponding regulations.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a mounting assembly is provided for removably securing a flexible display sheet to a structure such as the side of a building or vehicle. The display sheet has a front face that extends to an encircling perimeter edge. Secured at the perimeter edge is a small diameter retention line. The display sheet is configured such that advertising can be printed, silkscreened, or otherwise disposed on the front face thereof
The mounting assembly includes an elongated mounting bracket and an elongated retention bracket. The mounting bracket and retention bracket are ridgedly attached flush to the side of a structure in spaced apart parallel alignment. A coupling channel extends along the length of the mounting bracket and communicates with the exterior through a narrow mouth. The coupling channel is configured to slidably receive and retain a top edge of the display sheet.
The retention bracket has a plurality of spaced apart holes transversely extending therethrough. Each hole is configured to receive a corresponding spring. Each spring has a first end selectively attached to a bottom edge of the display sheet. Once a spring is attached to the display sheet, the second end of the spring is pulled through a corresponding hole on the retention bracket. A pin is then secured to the second end of the spring, thereby securing the display sheet between the mounting bracket and the retention bracket under the biased tension of the springs.
If desired, a similar assembly can also be mounted along the sides of the display sheet so as to also horizontally tension of the display sheet. Once the display sheet is tensioned, comer brackets can be mounted to the mounting brackets and retention brackets so as to cover and protect the comers of the display sheet.
The inventive mounting assembly has a variety of benefits over conventional systems. For example, as a result of the mounting bracket and retention bracket each being disposed flush against the structure, the mounting assembly projects only a minimal distance from the structure. As a result, the mounting assembly creates a minimal potential hazard and is generally acceptable under current regulations for placement on the side of vehicles and buildings.
Furthermore, as a result of the mounting assembly being positioned flush against the structure, the display sheet secured thereto is also mounted substantially flush against the structure. In one embodiment, the mouth extending from the coupling channel on the mounting bracket faces towards the structure so that the display sheet is disposed directly adjacent to the structure.
The inventive mounting assembly is also unique in that once the assembly is mounted on a structure, the display sheet can be easily and quickly replaced. That is, by simply releasing and removing the springs, the display sheet can be easily slid out of the coupling channel on the mounting bracket. A new display sheet can then be slid back into the coupling channel and secured by the springs to the retention bracket.
Another benefit of the present invention is that the display sheet is held tight under the tensioning force of the expanded springs. As a result, even when the display sheet expands or contacts based on weather conditions, the display sheet is continually held under tension.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.